We Fight Together
by silent curiousityx
Summary: Naruto learned about something called love at a young age and swears to protect his village from two ever growing threats to his loved ones...Orochimaru and Akatsuki. NaruxHina ShikaxTema SasuxSaku InoxChou AnkoxIruka KakaxKuru
1. The Fate of Uzumaki Naruto

I don't own Naruto. Damn my rotten luck! TT

My mind got lost on the road of life for a few months and lookie here! I found a story!

I'm just fooling with ya.

Actually, I've been tossing this idea back and forth for a while and I hope it doesn't come out crappy.

I'll stop the chatting and you start the reading! Deal!

* * *

We Fight Together

Chapter One

The Fate of Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

An elderly man's gaze swept grimly over the battlefeild as dead corpses decorated it. The casulaties were great and the number was rising rapidly. At first the people of his village rejoiced when the Nine Tailed Fox demon, the strongest of the demon lords and king of foxes, Kyuubi no Kitsune, had fallen. Then they found that their Yodaime dead, his lifeless arms holding a screaming babe. The hours old baby boy had a tuff of blonde hair on his head and should he open his young eyes, one would stare into eyes that reflected the calm sky perfectly. But the unusual part was a pair of birthmarks adorning his chubby cheeks.

The old man sighed as he lifted the blanket to stare at the fresh and complicated seal surrounding the baby's navel. He sighed once more at the memory of the hatred that the majority of the village expressed towards this innocent child. Already the boy had two assasination attempts. One was by a recently apointed chuuin while the second was by a villager, both of them blinded by their hatred and pain. And both times prevented by the same person, the teen in front of him.

"Sarutobi-sama," the masked teen addressed the Hokage, his one visible eye churning with shock and anger. "This is unbeleivable! To think that the village hates their savior! Trying to kill him! For Kami-sama's sake, the boy had done nothing wrong but brawl his eyes out and sleep! How could they be so-!"

"Kakashi."

The teen paused from his rambling to listen to his leader.

"Humans' fear can lead to anger while in turn that anger leads to hate, Kakashi. But I do not agree the way they are taking this."

"Hokage-sama! Why don't you just tell them the boy's-"

Once again, the old man cut the teen off.

"That would only make matters worse for word will certainly spread that the vessel is his desendent."

Kakashi only sighed in defeat before saying;

"Right now we should worry about where will the boy stay."

Sarutobi nodded but before he could reply, the son of Konoha's White Fang beat him to the punch.

"I'll adopt him."

"Nani! But Kakashi, be reasonable! You are on active duty! Who will take care of him while your away!"

Kakashi faced the Hokage with determination.

"I'm sure my friends would gladly take care of him and better yet train him when he is able to. I just hope they won't be narrow minded like _them_." He spat the last word angrily but Sarutobi understood who the teen was refering to.

"I hope so as well, Kakashi."

When Kakashi left, the Sadaime went back to his office and gave a groan at the sight before him; Lots and lots of paperwork. As he sat down, he thought in black humor, shaking a half-hearted fist to the heavens.

_Arashi, you died to avoid the paperwork from the damage and you know it! _

_

* * *

_

30 minutes later

Kakashi looked around at the occupents of the room, carrying a bundle.

"Kakashi, this better be good!"

"Maa maa, Anko, please calm down." Although inwardly, he sweatdropped at the odd group off friends he had.

"YOSH! THE FLAMES OF-" (Shame on you if you don't know who this is!) Kakashi promptly shut the 'Green Beast of Konoha' up with a punch in the face. That shocked everyone in the room.

Kakashi never EVER had lost his cool! Well, not that they heard of. The teen merely glared and revealed what the 'bundle' was.

A baby.

A cute baby.

A cute, **_SLEEPING_** baby.

Oh.

"Does this have to do with that runt?" This came from a young man who was lighting a cigarette.

"Hai, I am adopting him and please don't smoke here Asuma."

"Adopting?" an older man with several facial scars.

"Yes, Ibiki. I said adopting."

"And why are _we_ here?" A girl around Kakashi's age with red eyes gestured to people there.

"Well Kurunai, I was hoping you guys could train him when he's old enough and take care of him when I'm away on missions."

"You mean baby-sit?" Anko said with a hint anger that she was asked to do something genin's missions normally were.

"Ano sa, you do know that the rest of the village well, hate him so they're out and I trust you guys."

"Yosh! My eternal rival, I,-"

"Ssshh!" Hissed Kakashi.

"Fine."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Hn."

Kakashi smiled for the very first time on that day, which was shown by his right eye like an upside down U.

"Thanks guys."

He turned around, intent on caring for the baby in his arms. Just as he reached out to grab the doorknob and leave the room, the voice of Kurunai stopped him with a question.

"Kakashi, does the gaki have a name?"

The silver haired teen replied without turning to face them and left the room without further interruption. This was his reply;

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

So, you hate it? Love it? Hate me? Okay, I'll stop right there. 

For when they agreed, the order is as so;

Gai (Then Kakashi went "Ssshh!"), Asuma, Kurunai, Anko and then Ibiki.

Gaki means kid or child. I prefer kid.

And don't ya think they're a weird group?

Anywho...Without further ado,

Please

Scroll

Down

And

Review!

The

Button

Is

Down

Here!


	2. The Growth of a Hero

I don't own Naruto cause if I did...WHY THE HECK AM I WRITING _FANFICTION_!

Anyways, sorry for the late update. My internet was down for a while-What? It's true! Needless to say, I was PISSED! I plan to FINISH this story people. It's not that troublesome and is actually fun to write!

But who cares about what I have to say!

On with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We Fight Together

Chapter Two

The Growth of a Hero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was _tired_.

He had finished shopping a few hours ago, buying everything Sarutobi recomended. Some toys, small shirts, shorts, undergarments, tiny shoes, and milk. And the diapers. Kakashi had changed Naruto's diaper before the baby went to sleep and _Kami-sama_! That thing was chucked out the house as far as the teen could manage. Sometimes it sucked when you had a sensitive nose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few miles away

A certain man with bowl cut hair and massive eyebrows was practicing his kicking when suddenly a flying diaper landed on his out stretched leg.

Gai blinked.

He sniffed.

He screamed and threw the diaper in the garbage.

He ran.

_Then_ he passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Kakashi and Naruto

The son of the White Fang sighed as he looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. He smiled at the innocent face and ruffled the blond's untamed hair. Naruto wouldn't stop crying until Kakashi picked him up and quickly fell asleep in the teen's arms. He was inwardly glad that Sarutobi was able to give him two weeks off so Naruto could have his adopted brother keep him company.

Kakashi yawned and laid down on his bed. He gave one last fleeting glance to the blond laying peacefully on his chest and let sleep over take him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later

Ibiki sighed as he sat in his living room and looked at the gaki in his arms.

Of all people, why him!

_Flashback_

_Kakashi had just left for a mission and now Anko, Ibiki, Asuma, Kurunai and Gai stared at the baby looking up at them. Already the boy could sit up although most of the time he was leaning against something. _

_Anko sighed._

_"So whose gonna take care of the gaki this time?"_

_"Can't for five days, I have a mission."_

_"That leaves Kurunai out."_

_"As much as I'd like to care for someone with such burning passion of youth I, The Green Beast of Konoha, have a mission to-"_

_"Thank you Gai."_

_"Well, I guess I could-"_

_"Look!"_

_They watched with curiousity as Naruto tried to crawl but failed miserably and started crying._

_Ibiki, being the closest to the brawling baby, picked Naruto up and the blonde stopped crying. The interigator stepped towards Asuma and tried to give the smoking man the boy, only to find that Naruto was grabbing his trench coat, sniffling. Anko smirked._

_"Well, it seems the boy picked for us. See you around Ibiki!"_

_End Flashback_

The scared man sighed once again as the gaki giggled and tried to reach his face with his small hands. Ibiki's face had a ghost of a smile appear on it.

"Maybe your not so bad after all, gaki."

His opinion quickly went back two steps when he had to change the baby's diapers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years later

Kakashi smiled at his little brother as he watched Naruto do his laps without chakra. The boy soaked up info like a sponge when he put his heart to it and when the info had been explained carefully to him. Already to boy knew a lot for his age.

Naruto could hold a conversation as long as there weren't words he didn't know. He knew the basic principles of chakra and could concentrate on expelling chakra from a certain parts of his body, namely his feet, for a decent amount of time. He knew all the handseals and basic Taijutsu.

The blond had taken after Kakashi's wardrobe style, much to his friends relief. Well, Gai kept saying something about the hip attitude being passed down.

Naruto had a mask similar to Kakashi since he was three weeks old, to cover the whisker like marks. His blond hair had some dark red highlights that is seen more clearly when light hits it, courtesy of his tenant. His hair always fustrated Kakashi; no matter what the silver haired man did, the hair wouldn't listen. Over his plain white shirt was an unzipped black vest with a few visible pockets and more hidden ones. Naruto's shorts and footgear were both black.

"Aniki."

Kakashi looked up from a certain orange book to focus his attention on the panting boy before him.

"Hm?"

"How-Fast?"

Kakashi smiled in his lazy fashion, which Naruto in turn had adopted.

"5.38 minutes, 5 seconds faster than last week."

Naruto smiled the 'Kakashi' smile.

"Great."

"Tree climbing after you take a break"

Naruto pouted put listened to his brother. Kakashi beamed proudly as he watched Naruto go a little over 1/4 of the tree, which was _tall_. His brother was progressing rapidly and he was very proud of him.

"Gah!" A loud thump was heard.

Kakashi sighed.

_But he still has a looong way to go._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two years later

_Where is he?_

As if an answer to this thought, several kunai whizzed threw the air, embedding the spot where the blond was a moment ago.

_Kuso!_

Swiftly, the boy parried a uppercut and a sweep kick and leaped back, only to be stopped by a side kick.

"You have to do better than that, Naruto!"

Naruto growled and responded with a low kick, a high kick, and a jumped to give an axe kick.

Ibiki smirked and caught the last kick, causing the boy to yelp as he saw the world upside down. He hooked his free foot around the jounin's wrist and jerked. Ibiki was forced to release his grip as Naruto supported himself with his arms. He caught the man by surprise as his right foot flew back to kick Ibiki in the stomach and used the momentum to roll away. Standing, he went into a stance. His legs were spread out in a horse stance, although he was focusing more weight on his back leg. His left hand was outstretched, palm facing the ground while his right arm was bent and raised to be parellal to his shoulder, hand loosely held. The fingers were curved threatenly gave the impersonstion that he was an angry animal ready to strike.

With a cry, Naruto charged and sent wild yet unpridictable attacks, landing a few blows. But Ibiki caught the boy with a hook pucnh on Naruto's blind side and declared that training was done for the day. Naruto grumbled but listened and made his way back home deeper in the forest as Ibiki remembered a grim memory.

_Flashback_

_2 years ago_

_"Ni-san." Ibiki looked down at the boy that addressed him and replied, "What, gaki?" The jounin had taken Naruto along as he went to the store as it was his turn to take care of him since Kakashi was at Suna._

_"I don't like the way the adults are looking at me."_

_Indeed, when Ibiki raised his head, the older generations were throwing cold glares and responded with his own._

_"It hurts me here," the boy place a small hand over his chest, causing his patron to sigh sadly. It was Naruto's first tme to enter the village since Kakashi left the boy to them (since he gave them access to their place) and they lived in the house -well, more like a mansion- that the boy's father left him. The mansion was located deep in the forest and Naruto grew with their...care, and nature, away from the ignorant villagers. _

_"Naruto, just wait for me at the park for a few minuties, alright? I have to ask Gatan something."_

_"Hai, ni-san!"_

_That was a big mistake._

_During the few minutes that Ibiki spoke to Gatan, Naruto saw a stray kitten go into the alley and followed. He gave the kitten a peice of candy and smiled as the kitten walked off with a grateful moew and lick. _

_That's when three drunks sauntered in._

_"O', look 'ere," slurred the first. "I didn' see yer ugleeee face (hic) fer al' lon' time."_

_"Yeah, yar better dead, eh deeeemen?"_

_"Come on, monsta'!"_

_The three proceeded to beat the boy before Naruto could defend himself._

_They ignored his muffled pleas and one of the drunks swung his half-empty sake bottle at Naruto's head. And being drunk, he hit Naruto square in the right eye._

_Naruto, naturally, screamed._

_End Flashback_

Ibiki sighed as he opened the door to his house. Naruto had a whole glass shard stuck in his right eye and had to have surgery. Then the vessel met his tenant and was given an explanation from the fox that Naruto would only tell Kakashi. Now, Naruto had a black headband to cover the angry, vertical scar that tore along the eye in a similar 'Kakashi' look.

From what the jounin knew, he recived some 'gifts' from the fox as well. He shook his head as he thought;

_Hope the gaki will do good at the academy. He better not mess up!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Not really an evil cliffie which I plan to do in some later chapters. Ah well, it's all good!

I wasn't sure if I should've continued on so I decided I'm stopping the story after this chapter.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

HELL NO! I WAS KIDDING!

Just review please!

Ja ne!


	3. The Ties that Bind

Do I look like I own Naruto? If I did, I'd have some serious cash!

Thanks for your reviews people and I'm hoping that you guys will like this chapter too. And please if I make grammar errors, point them out _nicely_. Thank you.

**Doomgaze**- Yeah, sorta. But I'm twisting it a bit.

I'll be updating more frequently than I will when school starts. Something called homework will slow me down considerably so I'll try and update as fast as I could with the time I have left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Here's to song, here's to time_

_Here's to both with friends of mine_

_Here's to friends who raise their voices high!_

_Kings have riches wildly lain,_

_Lords have land but then again,_

_We have friends and song no wealth can buy..._

-Here's to song

On with the third chappie then!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We Fight Together

Chapter Three

The Ties that bind

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked upon a scene that could be described as...

Chaotic.

Pencils and erasers were being thrown, paper airplanes were flying around their heads, and was that a spitball? His assumption was comfirmed when it landed on a brunette who yelled at another brunette who had triangle markings on his cheeks. Naruto was seen, if one was paying attention, rolling his eyes even though only one was visible. He found a spot behind a boy lazily staring out the window. Beside the boy was another brunette eating from a chip bag. From what the jinchuriki could tell, they, some guy with a white jacket next to him, a Hyuuga by the looks of it and the Uchiha (The crest on his shirt), he was only laughing while the guys next to him were causing trouble, were the only ones not joining in. (A/N: The massacre didn't occur until Sasuke was 7...I think)

Naruto saw a bug crawling over his hand and raised his hand to stare at it. He noticed that the boy next to him shifted ever so slightly and knew that the boy was looking at him. His nose twitched and said, "Is she yours?"

The boy's eyebrow rose a little and tilted his head. Naruto was glad that his 'lessons' off Ibiki (let's not forget Gai's "YOSH! YOUR POWERFUL FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER THAN EVER NARUTO!" Translation? Good to see you Naruto) and took that as a yes and let the bug crawl to the boy. Naruto felt that the boy wanted an explaination and he gave him one.

"Only the females produce a scent, which I can smell, to attract the males. My name's Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aburame Shino." Shino nodded in greeting. Deciding their wasn't anything else better to do, Naruto reached forward and tapped the shoulders of the two boy's in front of him. They turned to face him.

"Ohayo, I was just wondering what your names are. Mine is Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"My name is Akimichi Chouji. Nice to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled. Well, his eye told them that.

The four went into a conversation, talking about things like 'Why must we do something so troublesome?' and 'Sometimes food cost too much' or '...' Uh, body language. Soon, a boy by the name of Inuzuka Kiba joined in and Naruto invited Uchiha Sasuke over. They were chatting like old friends when their sensei came through the door.

"May I have your attention, class."

Some kid jumped on his chair.

"Can you calm dow please!"

Naruto whipped out a book seemingly out of nowhere.

Iruka decided to use the famous jutsu that Academy teachers used to yell, which was what the chuuin did.

"**QUIET!**"

They listened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka had been calling attendance as Naruto was reading a certain orange book under the desk.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto turned the page. _She couldn't believe that Kyougu had the balls to..._

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

_Yurei glared angrily at the two and hissed..._

"NARUTO!"

The said boy looked up and said, "Here."

Iruka glared at the 'fox demon' and called out the next name. Soon Iruka began a lecture on chakra and the uses. While the rest were listening, or sleeping, Naruto read on.

_Yurei and Tenshi waited impatiently as Kyougu sighed and-_

Naruto flipped the page. His eye widened and he continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class

"Naruto!"

"Hai, sensei?"

Iruka waited until the rest of the class filed out and turned to Naruto.

"The book."

Naruto's eye widened slightly.

"What book?"

"Book. _Now_."

The boy sighed and handed him the orange book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise.'

Iruka began to flip through in and noticed that white out over several parts and voiced his thoughts.

"I asked aniki to do that." Then something called realization hit Naruto. "I'm not a pervert! I'm 5- **5** Iruka-sensei, jeez! The story would be good if it wan't so perverted. Aniki had to take out a whole chapt- no, wait a sec. Two chapters!"

Iruka apologized but Naruto waved it off and went home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven years later

Naruto was sitting on the swing, swinging a little and enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere with his 8 best friends. He was currently winning against Shikamaru and looked down as his Sougi partner moved a piece and bent forward to make his play. Hinata and Chouji were watching, Sasuke was sitting at the base of the tree the swing hung from, glad for the fact that his and Naruto's fangirls never came near when they were all gathered like this. Naruto's look, which consisted of a black vest with a Yin Yang that was black and red with kaji of 'fox' on the symbol on the back with black shorts and footgear gained him some fangirls (To his horror). He still had his facemark, much to his friends' frustration, that was connected to his black sleeve less shirt.

Shino was silently looking for bugs, probably to talk to, Sakura and Ino were chatting about clothes, having their rivalry pushed aside by Naruto and Kiba was playing around with Akamaru. His mother gave him his partner almost a year ago and they went everywhere together.

Shikamaru muttered under his breath that made Naruto smile lazily and leaned back, lost in thought.

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke!"_

_The figure turned to face Naruto with a scowl and snapped._

_"What do you want?"_

_"You've been acting strange lately so I wanted to know what's up."_

_"I need to train so I can kill the man who killed my family. Now leave me alone."_

_Naruto blocked the Uchiha's way, earning a glare._

_"Dammit Sasuke! The avenger's path isn't for you!"_

_"Shut up! You don't know how I feel Naruto!"_

_Sasuke glared but froze when he saw Naruto's eye. The clear blue was envelloped with sadness and shone with pain that a seven year old should never experience. This was the soul of one who had been through hell._

_"I already know."_

_He turned away but not before saying softly;_

_"Sasuke, don't turn away your friends. You'll only hurt yourself and those who care about you."_

_End Flashback_

Everyone was shaken out of their thoughts when they heard the bell ring and they scambled inside.

Because today was the day that they were going to be Genin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffie! Well, it's cause I'm lazy.

Again I'd like to thank those who reviewed and I hope to have another story out when I'm done with this. I've had an idea before this for quite some time.

Not as much humor but ah well.

Please review!

Translations

Yurei- Ghost

Tenshi- Angel

Kyougu- dangerous (dun dun, dun dun, dun dun dun dun- k I'll shut up)

(The review button is down here!)


	4. Chapter 4 The Rise of Konoha's Future

I don't own Naruto and if you sue me, I'll sick my flying wolves on you!

Just kidding. I hope you like this chapter and thank you all who have reviewed!

Ready?

Set...

READ!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We Fight Together

Chapter Four

The Rise of Konoha's Future

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group rushed in and found free seat without much difficulty. Well, on the way Naruto and Sasuke had to shake off a fangirl or three, Ino yelled at Shikamaru to wake up who muttered 'troublesome' under his breath (somehow he fell asleep leaning against the hallway wall), Hinata hurried to catch up, Shino paused to get some of his bugs, Chouji finished four bags of chips, Kiba waited for Akamaru to...yeah, and Sakura urged everyone to hurry.

Yeah, without much difficulty.

Soon they were busy with a game of cheat (gotta love it) as they were called to take the test in the other room. First to go was Shino followed by Chouji and then Sakura, and so on. The last to be called was Naruto and he smiled when he heard his friends' encouraging words.

"You better pass dobe."

"Troublesome..."

"I'll kick your ass if you fail Naruto!" 'BARK!'

And the like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_NANI!_ was the word that burst into Naruto's head when he heard what he had to do.

A Bunshin.

And his worst jutsu.

_I'M SO SCREWED!_

Indeed the blond was screwed.

"You fail Naruto."

"Iruka," the brunette turned to Mizuki. "why don't we let him pass? You know how much he wants to be a shinobi and he did make a bunshin this time."

Naruto brightened, hoping...

"Mizuki, all the other students were able to make 3 or more effective bunshins. Naruto made one and look at it, it's useless in battle."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting on the roof of a house near the Academy, hidden from the view of the people in the yard. Even so, his heightened senses picked up the hushed conversation of two women.

"Did you hear?_ That_ boy was the only one who didn't pass."

"Oh yeah? Heh, serves him right since he's-"

"Ssh! You know we shouldn't be talking about this."

The boy that they were talking about lowered his head, only to raise it when he saw a figure blocking the sun's rays.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sorry, I'm feeling really lazy today)

"NARUTO!"

"Ah Iruka-sensei! You found me already!"

The blond leapt to his feet and grinned as Iruka studied him.

_Hm? He looks worn out. What was he doing?_

He was shaken out of his musings from Naruto's voice.

"I only got down a few jutsus but that's enough to pass, right?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about the test and..." the sentence died in his throat as he watched Iruka's face go from shock to horror.

"Naruto! MOVE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Yeah, extremely lazy...)

Naruto sighed as he trudged through the door of his home to meet his aniki's eye. Kakashi snapped his book shut and said calmly,

"Explain."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(...ugh...)

The next day

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see his happy, yet pissed, friends. He grinned but took a seat and before any one of them could say anything, Iruka told them to settle down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 10 already left with Asuma and Naruto lied, saying he had to go home right away for private matters. He leaned back and closed his eye as he remembered something five years ago.

_Flashback_

_"Ino-pig!"_

_"Forehead girl!"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow at the bickering girls._

_"Sakura? Ino? What seems to be the problem?"_

_They turned to him._

_"I'm obviously going to be with Sasuke-kun, right Naruto?"_

_"No way forehead girl! Sasuke-kun is mine!"_

_Naruto sighed as he quickly found the reason. Sasuke had suddenly become cold and broody to everyone. Personally, you had better chances talking to a rock than that boy-turned-ice-cube-overnight. He had to talk to him._

_"Girls."_

_The two stopped their arguing to face Naruto expectantly._

_"I really don't think Sasuke is interested in anyone." He held up a hand to stop them from interrupting._

_"I think that you guys should focus growing stronger and who knows," he flashed them a grin. "Sasuke might notice one of you."_

_He was ready to enter the classroom but paused to add something else._

_"Besides, if you become rivals for love, who else can you talk to about clothes and flowers?"_

_End Flashback_

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt a familiar chakra signature come towards the door.

"Team 8, please meet me at training ground 15."

Naruto smiled before saying;

"Come on Hinata-chan, Shino. We shouldn't be late."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWAHAHAHAHA!

Bet ya weren't expectin that huh?

Sorry bout the skips but I was really, really_, really_ lazy while writing this. (And I mean lazy)

Hope you liked it!

Jeez, this idea for another story keeps buzzing around my head. Should I right now or after?

Oh well.

Please review or I _will_ sick my flying wolves on you!

I'm not kidding!


	5. The Hope that Rekindles Part I

Hey sorry for the wait and I just wanted to thank those who reviewed my story and InuSinzo who helped edit the last chapter! This will probably be the last update for a while since school's here. And your reviews are great motivation when I'm lazy.

Well I hope this chapter will get a positive outcome.

I almost forgot...I do not own Naruto in any way.

Without further ado, please read on!

---------(sorry I have been doing this but I found the solution of my broken ruler button. If I hadn't, I would've punched my computer)

We Fight Together

Chapter Five

The Hope that Re-kindles Part I

----------

A certain trio was weaving through the afternoon crowd, trying to reach their destination; training area 15. Naruto was thinking about a recent event as he manuvered to keep up with his friends.

_Flashback_

_"Naruto! MOVE!"_

_Iruka pushed the boy away, taking the attack meant for Naruto as the blond could only watch. _

_"Iruka-sensei!"_

_"Good job in finding him." a cold voice stated smoothly. Iruka raised his eyes to glare at Mizuki as he removed the offending kunai._

_"So this is what's going on..."_

_"Naruto," the boy turned to face Mizuki at the sound of his name. "Give me the scroll."_

_"Huh?" Naruto began looking back and forth between his two sensei's. "What's going on?"_

_"Naruto!" This time Iruka addressed the blond but the chuuin's eyes were still on the one who he thought was a comrade. " Don't give that scroll to him even if you die! That scroll that you have contains forbidden ninjutsu and Mizuki is using you to get it!"_

_"Naruto, I think you should know the truth."_

_"No! Don't Mizuki!"_

_"You know that 12 years ago, the nine tailed fox attcked our village."_

_Naruto nodded hesitantly, remembering what his adoptive brother told him.._

_"Yeah, aniki's sensei killed it."_

_Mizuki chuckled darkly before saying, "And there was a rule made...and it was never meant to be told to you."_

_"That you are the nine tailed fox!"_

_"STOP IT!"_

_"What d'you mean?"_

_"Meaning you are the nine tailed fox who killed Iruka's parents and nearly destroyed the village! You were sealed up by the Hokage you admired so much...then lied to by everyone!"_

_"Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you?" Mizuki continued his assault on Naruto whose bowed head covered his face who didn't see that it was calm. "Even your so called friends and family hate you! The kids don't know but the parents do and so they will tell them and will find out what you really are! You killed Iruka's parents! Your family were by the Hokage to take of you but really spying on you, watching you in case you attack the village again!"_

_"That's right..."_

_Iruka spoke up from his place on the ground, having finished ripping the kunai out of him._

_"That's how the nine tails is...and that's what he did..."_

_Naruto's chest tightened and eyes widened when he heard this come from someone he considered another older brother but his heart soared at what he heard next._

_"But that's not what Uzumaki Naruto, a shinobi-in-training and citizen of Konoha did!"_

_When Mizuki tried to kill Iruka, needles to say, Naruto became pissed and beat the traitor up._

_And much to his relief and joy, passed._

_Uzumaki Naruto became a genin of the village Hidden in the Leaves._

_----------_

_Having explained what happened to his aniki, Naruto sat down as Kakashi addressed him._

_"Now why didn't I think of teaching you Kaga bunshin?"_

_"Because on your spare time, you read your books and day-dream about about Kurunai-nee-chan."_

_Kakashi's eye glazed over in (perverted, mind you) thought as Naruto sighed and shook his head at his brother._

_"Eh heh...Anyways, what I mean is that you seem to have way higher than average chakra capacity and... you're like a large brush."_

_Naruto blinked._

_And blinked again._

_"I'm fat?"_

_"No! While the smaller brushes can make finer strokes or the basics easily, you find it easier to make more bigger strokes, or the harder stuff."_

_Realization dawned upon the vessel._

_"Oooh!"_

_Kakashi smiled._

_"The idiot can be taught!"_

_The jounin's laughter was cut off with a pillow hitting his face._

----------

**Oi, kit.**

Naruto smiled mentally. Kyuubi had begun communicating with him after their first meeting at irregular intervals.

_Whatcha want?_

**Just bored outta my mind.**

_So you talk to me._

**What else is there to do. Hm, let's see...what's this on my right? A wall. Amazing. My left? Another wall. Hm, behind me? Oh look, a wall. And in my face is a big ass gate that blocks my way to freedom. Interesting, don't you think...WHEN IT'S HERE 24/7!"**

_Ok, ok. I get it yeesh._

Naruto continued thinking...at least, until he burst out in laughter.

Startled, his friends turned to him.

"Naruto-kun?" whispered the white eye girl. She had lost her stutter over the years but her voice only was a tad bit louder. "What is it?"

Grinning widely (not that they can see it clearly due to the mask), the blond turned to his friends expectantly. The other boy with them, who was wearing an over-sized grey coat like the girl but he had shades on, tilted his head in affirmative. The girl activated her bloodline which came from being in the Hyuuga family, whispering, "Byakugan."

"45 degrees north-east, high chuuin."

In unsion, they spiked their chakra while muttering "Kai!" and over-powered the genjutsu. The crowd and bustle warped into a clearing in a forest and Naruto recognized it as training area 15. They turned to their left to see their sensei leap from the tree branch she was perched on.

"Kurunai-sensei, what was the genjutsu for?" questioned the Hyuuga.

"Well, Hinata, let's just say you three passed and are now genins!"

Naruto tilted his head, Shino raised _two_ eyebrows, and Hinata blinked rapidly. Put it simply, it was their subdued version of 'wtf?'

"Demo, didn't we just passed the test? And why didn't ni-san say anything about it?"

"..." Shino just looked on with some curiousity.

"The first test was to get possible candidates and the real test was just now. Can anyone guess what I tested you with?"

There was a moments silence before they all answered to the red-eyed jounin.

"Teamwork."

Smiling, she nodded as she lead her team to some training posts.

"Hai, you all needed to dispell the genjutsu at the same time since it was too strong for any normal genin to dispell on their own. The team before you guys didn't even know that they were in a genjutsu."

"Kurunai-neechan, how many teams have you taught?"

"Eh...you guys are my first."

Again, they responded with their 'wtf?' looks.

"Don't give me those looks (A/N: See?).Now, please tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. For example...My name is Yuuhi Kurunai, I like sushi and tea, I dislike perverts, a certain orange book," She then deemed it the right time to glare pointedly at Naruto who was glad he had hidden most of his books very carefully. "And late people. My hobbies are reading, training and being with friends. My dream is to be the best genjutsu speacialist and make a difference in history like Yodaime-sama. Well then, you first." Kurunai gestured to Shino.

"Aburame Shino. Bugs and my friends. Those who hurt bugs, or my friends. Collecting bugs. Become head of my clan and finding all bug species."

The other three sweatdropped at Shino's short but down to the point answer. Sighing, the jounin nodded at the only girl on the team.

"Oh. Um, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like my friends and family. I dislike those who hurt others for no or wrong reasons. I like hanging out with my frineds and making medicinal cream. My dream is to be head of my clan and get rid of the use of the seals on our branch members."

Nodding, Kurunai turned to face the last member of their team.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen, my family and my friends. I dislike those who hurt them, cold-hearted ba-erm..." Naruto faltered under his nee-chan's glare. "Yeah, and the three minutes takes to cook ramen. I like to train and spending time with friends and family. My dream is to become Hokage and make my family proud!" The blond finished his explaination by thrusting his fist to the heavens which made Kurunai's eye twitch. It seems that Gai had rubbed off on the boy...thankfully to a minor degree. She smiled at them.

"You guys are dismissed and we meet here a 0700 hours to start your first day as shinobi. I have to report to Hokage-sama."

Now the three were giving their 'wtf?' looks to some fluttering leaves before going separate ways with some 'see you later's. Of course, their thoughts mirrored each other.

_Damn, I need to learn that._

----------

"Kitsune here, target 10 feet, 32 degrees away. Over"

"Mantis, target 23 feet and 54 degrees away. Over."

"Hawk. I am 16 feet and 17 degrees away from out target. Over."

"Kitsune to Lizard, permission to restrain target. Over."

"Lizard to Kitsune, permission granted. Over."

Soon screeching, howling and yelling was heard throughout the forest. And a cry from a certain someone...

"DAMN YOU YOU STUPID CAT!"

----------

Team eight returned to the Hokage tower with very pissed members.

Shino was pissed because the fleabag had squashed some of his bugs as she assaulted Naruto.

Naruto was pissed because the hairball had nearly torn his mask of and much to his team's chagrin, he had an extra mask on before the could peek. And Kyuubi was pissed because he hates cats.

Hinata was pissed because the damn thing didn't reveal her Naruto-kun's face.

Kurunai was pissed because that was the eleventh time that they were called to capture _the. Same. Damn. Cat._

Yep, very pissed. Look out Sarutobi.

----------

"Hmm, let's see. I can assign you to help the Akimichi grocery shop, catch the daimyo's cat again, or clean the hot springs. Got any preferences?"

Sarutobi looked up to see each and every member of team eight with a _very_ dangerous and _very_ scary glint in their eyes. The old gee...er Hokage had to suppress a shudder at the similarity that was his wife when she was pissed.

Scary glint? Check

Twitching eyebrow? Their it is.

Popping veins? He saw five.

Clenched fists? Eight fists ready to punch. (Unknown to all but one, a certain fox was scraming vulgar insults not appropriate to mention and nine big ass tails swinging wildly.)

Yep. They were pissed.

----------

"So do you agree with the C-class mission?"

"HAI!"

Sarutobi nodded, relieved that the group before him calmed down but turned to the door when he heard someone knock.

"Come in."

And so the door opened.

----------

I'ma ending it here for a voting poll!

Who enters?

Tazuna?

Team seven?

Team ten?

or

someone elses?

Note, if you vote for a team, then they will be joining the mission (hint hint, wink wink)

Please review!


	6. The Hope that Rekindles Part II

_ANNNNNNNNNNNNND_...STOP THE VOTING NOW!

Thank you all so much for your input and sorry for the extremely slow update. I had a temporary author's block and it will take a while for me to post up another chapter. Please bear with me for I have a busy schedule and I write fanfic for the fun of torturing Naruto charries.

I don't own Naruto so stop pointing that sharp pencil at me!

Well, enough with my rambling, let's get on with the story.

THE FREEKING RULER THINGY **WORKS!**

**HOT CHICKS!!!** Kyuubi talking

_Pervert... _Naruto talking to Kyuubi

**_'hehehe...look at them..hehe'_** Kyuubi thinking

_'Why me?' _Naruto thinking

* * *

We Fight Together 

Chapter Six

The Hope that Re-kindles Part II

* * *

A masked jounin reading an orange book who followed a pink haired girl having a conversation to a raven haired boy who was trying to ignore a brunette yelling challenges at him joined by a yapping little puppy stepped into the room. (GASP whew, I BREATHE!) 

A.k.a, Team Seven.

* * *

Several things happened. Let's look into it.

* * *

"Ohayo oni-san!" 

"Oh, ohayo otouto."

"Naruto."

"Hey Sasuke."

"Ohayo Naruto!"

"SUP NARUTO!"

"Nice to see ya too, Kiba. Akamaru."

"...Sasuke...Sakura...Kiba."

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun."

"HEY HINATA! HEY SHINO!"

"KAKASHI! GIVE ME THE BOOK!"

"MERCY KURUNAI! LORD HAVE MERCY!"

"KURUNAI-NE-CHAN! DON'T KILL ONI-SAN!"

"Kurunai sensei! Don't kill our sensei!"

"...!"

"Kakashi-san, Kurunai-san, Naruto-kun! Please calm down."

"Whaz a goin' on 'ere?"

Everyone turned to see a drunk old man leaning on the door frame, sipping some sake. He had a right to ask that question since Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka were trying to hold down Kurunai, Naruto and Kakashi trying to protect their precious (Golem! Golem!), Sarutobi muttering as he lit his pipe and the paperworkers or somethig-dudes watched with amusement.

Yeah...

* * *

"Ah, your here." Sarutobi greeted the drunk old man. 

"Team Eight, Team Seven," he turned to the erm still arguing bunch. "Your mission is to protect Tazuna-san who came here from Wave country for supplies and escrot him back home. And yes it is a C-rank mission."

Tazuna took a swig from his bottle. "Them brats don't look like much, hic, yer surrre they can protecta mee?" He slurred before raising the bottle to his lips once more.

"Ah, don't worry Tazuna-san," Kakashi said cheerfully. "Kurunai and me are-"

"Kurunai and I," Naruto mumbled. (I know someone who ALWAYS does that to me and my friends. grrrr...)

Kakashi blew him a rassberry at him, after realizing he couldn't stick out his tongue and continued speaking. "Jounins and these genins aren't as bad as they look."

The genins didn't seem to like this and expressed their feelings by releasing Krunai who ripped free from Iruka's remaining grasp.

Kakashi soon found himself in darkness.

He sighed. "Kai."

Nothing happened.

Gulping, he added more chakra. "Kai!"

Was that- Oh, never mind.

"KAI!"

Kakashi felt killing intent coming closer...and closer...

"KAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIK-"

The mission was delayed for a few hours due to an injured teamate.

* * *

Team Seven, Team Eight and Tazune in the middle were walking down a dirt path, chatting quietly about ramen, raining and stupid cats with Sakura sneaking glances at Sasuke and Hinata sneaking glances at Naruto when they passed by...a puddle. Naruto could've died from laughter but held his outer appearence in check. Inside, he was howling with Kyuubi. 

_Who-hahah-is idiotic-hehe-enough-HA!-to have-wheeze-puddle-gasp-DROUGH HAHA!_

**DON'T-HEHEHAHA-FREEKIN-HAH- KNOW-HEHEHAHAHAHO!**

Dear me.

* * *

Two figures emerged from the genjutsu, their chain wrapping around Kakashi and Kurunai (For some mysterious reason) who were standing side by side and ripped them to pieces. The two turned towards the group of genin. Smirking, they charged, extending they're claw...thingys. 

Sasuke prepared his kunai and shuriken, Sakura began a list of seals and dissapeared and Kiba fell to all fours, snarling with Akamaru. Hinata activated her Byakugan, slipping into a Gentle Fist stance, Shino began directing his bugs into a formation and Naruto...kept walking?

The closest swung his claw-ma-jig at Naruto and his friends' eyes widened.

And Naruto yawned. He raised his arms above his head to stretch and cought his would-be killer in an uppercut and some very painful paper cuts in his eyes from his Icha Icha book.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH___****!!!!!!!!"**

Lord have mercy.

* * *

Now the group found themselves walking through a forest close to Tazuna's home and the group was busy talking quietly. Now one from the group through a kunai and the group found a lilttle white rabbit. Now the group was ready when the saw its white pelt. Now the group ducked when a big ass sword flew in the air and stuck to a tree and a bad ass man landed on with a bad ass look. The man said, in his bad ass voice, who he was to the group.

"Hand over the bridge bulder, and I'll spare your life."

_'Well, shit.'_

* * *

So sorry! I had a b-day party today and it was a surprise! I'm (beep) years old. 

Ha, like I'm telling.

Another poll before I continue.

Zabuza and Haku live.

Haku lives, Zabuza dies.

Both die.

No way will I accept Haku dieing and Zabuza live. grrrrr...

Now look down. You see a blue button.

Click it.

You know you wanna.


End file.
